Demons
For as long as man can remember, there has always been legends of beings made of pure evil, commonly referred to as demons. Demons are vile beings made of pure black matter (Darkness). Generally evil, demons love nothing more than spreading misery, and death across the multiverse. Most demons live in the Realm of Darkness. List of Demons 'Original Demons' Imp - ' Low ranked lesser demons. Imps, Blackspawn, and Gargoyles are small, and innumerable demons. When Demons invade, they're always accompanied by a swarm of these spiteful creatures. Imps are small three foot humanoid demons. Their bodies are small, they have clawed bird-like feet. They have long pointed ears, and a pair of long sharp antelope-like horns. They have a large head for their body, and a beak for a mouth. Imps may be small, but they gather in large numbers, and prefer to overwhelm their victims, and pull them apart with their claws. '''Blackspawn - '''Blackspawn are dog-like demons, with reptillian heads, and four eyes. Extremely vicious, Blackspawn will leap at pair and rip it to shreds with it's fangs and claws. '''Gargoyle - '''Gargoyles are winged demons. Their heads look more like upside down scythe-blades, and their claws, and talons are oversized. Their wings may seem small, but these vicious demons can fly pretty fast. As you can guess, they attack in swarms, and rip their prey to shreds. '''Hell Trooper - '''Along with the Daemonknights, the Hell Troopers serve as the standard infantry and grunts of the majority of demon armies. Extremely violent, and vicious, and sometimes yet patience enough to complete a task. Hell Troopers are 6 feet tall, and humanoid. They have black/crimson-like skin. They wear black chest armor, armguards, and leg armor. Their feet are vicious talons, which they use to grab and pin enemies to the ground. Their heads are reptile-like, and they have six feather-like spikes growing from the back of their heads. Hell Troopers are often armed with SMGs, Assault Rifles, and rocket launchers. *'Hell Trooper Elite - *'Hell Trooper Shotgunner' - *'Hell Trooper Edger' - *'Hell Trooper Heavy' - *'Hell Trooper Zulu' - Daemonknight - '''Along with Hell Troopers, and the three Lesser Demons, Daemonknights make up the bulk of demon armies. Daemonknights are humanoid creatures (standing 6 feet tall). They have jet black skin. They wear mid-eval looking chest armor, pauldrons, forearm guards, a chain mail skirt (sorry, don't know what's it called), and a wicked looking horn helmet that covers their head. They have hoofed feet, and razor sharp claws. Underneath their helmet, they have an almost reptile like head, except it's sleek, and bleached bone white. They have savage and brutal demons, and dedicated to their demon brethren. Daemonknights are usually armed with assault rifles, hand cannons, and chainswords. '''Hell warrior - '''deadly winged demons. Hell Warriors look like winged Hell Troopers, except they have slender bodies, and wear a curved-horned helmet. Fast, and vicious, Hell Warriors are armed either with SMGs, or burst pistols. '''Skull Knight - '''darkly armored figures, with a grisly skull-like face. Skull Knights are dangerous and powerful demons, wielding very large swords, which can cut through most material. They often lead bands of Daemonknights, Hell Troopers, Crollmers, Oaks, Mincatuars, and Hell Warriors. '''Hell Vanguard - Crollmer - '''very brutish and savage demons. Crollmers are (somewhat) quadrupped. They have cat-like hind legs, and a tail that ends in a spiked club. Their abdomen is large, craggy, and has molten rock spewing out of spikes on their backs. Their head looks like it was ripped from stone, and they have four eyes, two above the mouth, and below. Their front legs are actually two boulders of molten magma, which they use to smash their prey into melted flesh, and metal. '''Oak - '''massive, muscular humanoid demons. Oaks stand on dinosaur-like legs, and have arms as long as a car. (and can throw one). Oaks are “heavy” infantry demons, able to rip enemy troops limb from limb. Although their beak-like heads have no eye, they can sense others psychically. Oaks stand 12 feet tall, and have numerous spikes growing out of their back. Despite their size, they’re surprisingly quick on their feet. '''Minzataur - '''These stout and hunched brutish demons look like demonic minotaurs, covered in black spiky armor. They wield massive miniguns, which they use to “mince” prey. They’re among the most bloodthirsty and ruthless of demons. Mincataurs make excellent anti-infantry demons, since they can mow down even the most heavily armoured foe. '''Shadow Oracle - '''Demon mages. Shadow Oracles possess huge amounts of knowledge on Demons, and others. They also possess some form of foresight. They make excellent advisors and ambassadors for demon lords. Shadow Oracles often serve in positions where political power (or anything that requires negotiation) is required. They are also some of the few demons able to make “pacts” with mortals. '''Daemonhound - '''Ferocious demonic beasts. Demon hounds look like giant four-legged reptiles. These savage monsters can smell prey miles away, and can even see them from vast distances. Daemonhounds are often used as mounts for Daemonknights and Hell Troopers. Daemonhounds are almost non-sentient. When it comes to warfare, they are coated in thick black armor, adjourned with vicious blades, especially on the head (much easier to gore a victim that way) '''Gorehorn - '''Another type of savage, animalistic demon. Gorehorn resemble a cross between a rhino, and a crocodile. These monstrous brutes charge into the thick of enemy formations, and either gore them with their horns, or splatter them across the battlefield, under their massive bodies and feet. '''Skelodrag - '''these demons are among the most powerful of demon kind. Skelodrags resemble humanoid skeleton dragons, with long necks, tails, a pair of boney bat wings and four arms. They are massive in size and are more than capable of tearing small enemy armies to pieces. Despite lacking any flesh on their bodies, Skelodrags can fly, and rip enemy aircraft apart. '''Hell Raiser - '''incredibly dangerous demons. Hell Raisers look like dinosaurs from hell, with black rocky armor covering their abdomen and massive forearms. These beasts walk on all fours, and have four eyes. Hell Raisers are named so because they can make the surrounding area feel like you’re in Hell. Infact if not destroyed, these demons will eventually cause a portal to Hell to literally rip out reality, allowing a horde of demons to invade. If they’re already part of an invading demon force, this may not happen (since there is already an army from Hell invading). Hell Raisers are huge and powerful demons, and serve as living heavy tanks in demon armies. '''Dark Amazon Hell Dealer - These strange demons somewhat resemble lanky Hell Troopers, minus the claws, talons, and armor. And ferocity. Hell Dealers are more inquisitive and inguneitive demons. They think, they plan, and can come up with many radical, but effective ideas. They serve mostly as the idea man, and scientists for the demons. And as snipers in demon armies. Their marksmanship more than a match for any mortal. Just like Shadow Oracles, Hell Dealers can make pacts with mortals. They make excellent lieutenants in demon armies. Some individualistic Hell Dealers roam the infinite dimensions,often causing pain and suffering for mortals, and acting as informants for demon armies. Rawk - Vicious flying demons. Rawks resemble bony ribcages, with black bird wings, a bird-like head, and a long skeletal tail. They fly in massive flocks, and swoop down on their prey, tearing them apart with talons they sprout from their sides. Rawks can also spit lethal spikes at foes. These dangerous demons do accompany Hell Troopers and Daemonknights into battle. Volt - Flying demonic eels. Volts have golden armor covering their head and mid-section. They have strange fish-like fins for wings. Volts are basically flying eels who bombard their victims with deadly lightning, and can serve as mounts for Imps, which they don’t seem to mind. Death Crow - Deadly flying demons, the size of fighter jets. Infact they seem to fill that role for demon armies. Death Crows are large demonic birds, with reptilian heads, four wings with razor sharp blades, and deadly hook talons. Their tales are reminiscent of early bird-like dinosaurs. Death Crows are appropriately named, since they bring death and destruction to mortal worlds, slicing them to shreds with their wings, and talons, and bombarding them deadly balls of darkness. They can also spit smaller spheres very rapidly for dog fighting. They can fly as fast as any mortal jet. Flesh Hydra - Grisly looking demons. Flesh Hydras are named so because of their sickly-looking flesh, and they have four serpentine heads, just like the Hydra of Greek mythology. Flesh Hydras have fat limbless bodies, which they slither along the ground with, and have four sinewy tails. Just like the hydra, cut one head off, and two takes it place. If you attack the center of where the four necks meet, the demon will split into four gruesome looking snake-like demons. These demons possess the same abilities as the same demon, only a bit divided. They’re smaller, but they still grow heads if sliced off. They only way to kill them is to either kill the head, without removing it (preventing regrowth can be done with a gun, unless it blows it’s head completely off), or simply slice the smaller snakes in half, vertically straight through the whole body. Hell Babler - Small hunched demons. Hell Bablers have either three or four big glowing eyes, four horns, claws and talons, covered in black spiky armor and are usually grinning evily. Hell Bablers have a unique ability, they are almost completely immune to magic, and can attract magical attacks toward themselves, negating them, making them valuable anti-magic support demons. Still their dangerous fighters in their own right. Only holy and light magic can affect them. Certain Hell Bablers can be promoted to Elite Hell Bablers, where they are given special crowns that protect them from Holy and Light magic, just like how their natural abilities protects from any other kind of magic. These crowns can only be created using pieces from the bones of Lucifer and Satan. Huraogoth - Giant demons, that look mountains of grey sludge on squat legs, and have massive arms, and small opal heads. A snake-like head (which is their true head) can pop out of the opal. Huraogoths can assimilates bits and pieces of heavy artillery into their bodies, and mash them anywhere on themselves, effectively turning them into gun platforms, or siege cannons. Basically, they become ideal heavy assault units, and their among the most destructive of demons. Hell Seeker - A creation of the Hell Smiths. The Hell Seekers were originally a weak race of demons, crippled by a curse from a powerful god of light. They made a deal with the Hell Smiths (which remains hidden today) in order to fix their damaged bodies. The Hell Smiths grafted pieces of fighter jets onto them, turning into what could only be described as demonic cyborgs. Hell Seekers are boney demons, with bird-like heads, and what look like jet parts on their arms and legs. Hell Seekers power lies in their ability to transform into miniature fighter jets, allowing them to close in on the enemy, and mow them down with demonic gunfire. Hell Smith - These demons are among the most powerful and influential of demonkind. These tall cyclopean creatures are the weapon makers, and engineers of the demons. They’re constantly salvaging technology from battlefields, in order to learn it, understand it, and create stronger HellTech versions of it. The reason why Hell Smiths invented HellTech is because they notice mortals have gained the upper hand on many demonic invasions through the use of technology. So, what better to counteract technology, then the demon’s own version. It was the Hell Smiths who created Hell Tech. They’re the ones who make the demon’s guns, and war machines, and arm the legions of Hell with their weapons. Hell Smiths are always coming up with new pieces of HellTech to further reinforce the demonic hordes. They sometimes work with Hell Dealers when demonic, and mortal flesh is required for a new weapon. Demon Eye - Small flying demons. Demon Eyes are named so because they appear as demonic eyes the size of a basketball. They have four wings, a pair of bird-like feet, and (usually) a sinister grin. Demon Eyes can use their own eye to see through walls, see vast distances, and can even fire a laser from it, thus making them excellent scouts. Demon Eyes also serve as messengers and informants for demon lords, or other dark powers. Crawler - Very creepy demons. Crawlers look like large balls of flesh, with four human arms, which they use for locomotion. Their bodies are covered in all sorts of eyes and mouths. True to their name, crawlers crawl all over the place, and can even climb up walls, and ceilings. Crawlers often laugh insanely near enemies to frighten them, along with their nightmarish appearance. Crawlers can easily strangle and rip a person apart, and can spew a deadly acid from any one of their mouths. Or use a literally sharp tongue to carve people. Picker - These demons look like a crusty rocky torso with a small abdomen below, connected by a weird looking rod-like structure. Below the abdomen are numerous sinewy tentacles. Extending from where the arms would be are too long tentacles ending in a pair of sickled crab claws. The head is rocky just like the rest of the body, and it’s neck is also a tentacle. It has spikes on the back of it’s head, and many tendrils where it’s mouth should. It’s eyes are large and glossy. These demons are stealth predators. They lurk in the shadows, and pick enemy squads off, one by one. (Hence the name). Grymer - These demons appear to be several shifting piles of grey gunk, piled over each other. There are various eyes, teeth, and spikes poking out all over it. Grymers are very deadly demons. They have the ability to melt organic matter with their bodies (this ability, is controlled at will). They can also make their bodies near solid, and can be loaded into a weapon, and fired. They solidify themselves just when they’re launched, turning them into deadly projectiles. When in their solid form, they can shatter even the hardiest of defenses, even magical ones. Cerberus - Three headed hound-like demons. Cerberi have bodies like dogs, and sharp claws. They have three demonic dinosaur-like heads. The head can resemble almost any carnivorous dinosaur. They have two tails, which end in deadly stingers which are tipped with a lethal poison. These demons are the size of small tanks, and are easily capable of shredding one. Cerberi can also unleash a roar that can drive non-sentient life forms mad, and can even paralyzed undead spirits, so demons can harvest them. Cerberi are not-sentient, and need a strong demon to command them. Scrachetch - Powerful gigantic demons. Scrachetchs are tall humanoid demons, and usually hunched down to attack mortal armies. They look old and cripple, and have two vulture-like heads extended from a pair of long necks. These demons are very brutish and not very intelligent. Most demons tend to strap battle platforms onto them, and using them as walking gun mounts, or artillery pieces. They sometimes carry giant halberds to sweep away enemy infantry formations. Traeyghrin - These massive and powerful demons look like giant coelcanths, with long serpent-like bodies, huge long fins which they use to swim through the ground, and above their heads is what appears to be a muscular woman, covered in armor, sprouting from it’s skull. These demons can rip the ground apart, making it hard for the enemy to walk, or drive across. Not to mention they can cause the ground to shake and change beneath the enemies very feet. Their massive jaws can even swallow enemy vehicles and mechs. Traeyghrin are much more intelligent then they look. They are actually quite capable of commanding armies of demons. The woman is the brain, the fish is just a mindless beast under her complete control. Destroy her, and the beast will die as well. But she’s usually armed, either with a strong sword, or a powerful gunblade. They are fierce and ruthless fighers, and that’s just talking about the woman on top. Snakerag - The name says it all. These demons do indeed look like a carpet made up of living snakes. Despite this, they’re much more dangerous than they look. Snakerags slither across the ground, including walls and ceilings. The snakes that make up these demons can lash out at mortals. Their teeth are tipped with all sorts of poison, some tranquilizing, some pain inducing, some lethal. Junkdrake - These demons look like grisly hunched boney humanoid dragons, with a tail, long arms and legs, a long neck, and decaying wings. Junkdrakes get their name because they often replace their limbs with bits and pieces of scrap they find lying on the ground. They normally add military grade weaponry to their bodies. They strangely find it funny to slaughter mortal with their own weaponry, in a sort of an ironic twist. They cannot attach pieces of weaponry that is “Holy”. (either blessed, or covered in Holy or light magic). Erinye Heloc - Powerful demon mystics. Helocs are humanoid demons with dinosaur-like feet, black finger nails, horned heads, and dark crimson skin. They often wear black, grey, and yellow armor. A distinguishing feature of these demons is that right below the scalp (where the horns are), and the neck, there is no head (aside from the scalp itself). Instead there is a cluster of small floating blue, green, and purple rocks, and electricity of any color. It is said the Helocs survived a journey which gave them great magical powers, but at the coast of using demonic magic, so despite their expertise at using various forms of magic, they are always accompanied by other demons to support them, since they themselves can’t use most of the other abilities shared by demons (such as creating portals to the realm of Darkness). Despite this flaw, they are very powerful on the battlefield, and can be used for assault, siege, infiltration, sabotage, and interrogation in the mortal world, with deadly efficiency. Hell Boom - Very violent, and very dangerous demons. Hell Booms are humanoid demons with craggy white skin, dinosaur feet and dinosaur-like heads. They often wear a pair of black pants, and have strange brass rings around various parts of their chest. Hell Booms are named so because of their literally explosive power. Hell Booms can create balls of pure explosive fire and throw them at mortals, causing great destruction. If that wasn’t enough, sometimes they go into a strange rage induced state that causes them to “seemingly” explode, creating one heck of a boom. Oddly they survive this, but their fellow demons don’t, and even odder is that if they die, so does the explosion, as if it never happened or started to begin with. It is said their explosive power comes from their rage, and the brass rings around their chest are to control them. This may well be true, Hell Booms are very, very angry demons. Why so, no one knows, and it can safely be presume that the rings have only made them madder. Hell Fairy Hell Cutter Cow Demon Amacubus Coldfire Demon - The laws of reality barely, infact sometimes not, apply to demons. Such is the case with the Coldfire Demon. This demon appears as a boney, almost skeletal, light blue skinned humanoid with long arms, and wears only tattered clothing. The head is always grinning, just like a skull, and the face is almost featureless save for just five black holes, horizontally aligned together, which serve as the eyes. Their arms, and legs are always surrounded by a burning pure blue flame. This flame doesn’t burn, and if one should come into contact with it, the part of him that should have been burned will be frozen instead. This blue flame freezes whatever a normal fire would burn. A Coldfire Demon can launch balls of this flame at foes, freezing them in their place. Hell Reacher Hround Magma Bird - Despite what the name may imply, these demons “slither” across the ground. Magma Birds look living rivers of molten Lava, with the front resembling a bird head, and a pair of yellow eyes burning with pure hate. Magma Birds are bringers of death and destruction, and they enjoying smothering life filled worlds into burning lifeless rocks. Magma Birds can “raise” themselves from the ground, and take on a form similar to large black bird, with lava and fire flowing across it’s whole body, and a massive flame atop it’s head, and running down it’s back. The demon is able to spew forth a massive burst of flames from it’s mouth in this form. These Greater demons are rightly feared as heralds of a world’s end. They sometimes go into hibernation in a world’s volcano, normally when it’s dormant, waiting to awake. If disturbed, they will utterly reduce EVERYTHING around it’s volcanic resting spot to ash. (See The Firebird) Hell Grenadier - Demonic shocktroopers. Hell Grenadiers stand 7 feet tall, and are covered in numerous plates of black body armor, dotted with spikes. Their bodies are similar to that of Hell Troopers, except their feet are more dinosaur-like, their talons aren’t as sharp as a Hell Troopers, and they have more primate-like heads, with two huge black horns on the top, and a smaller pair sprouting from their jaw. Hell Grenadiers are often deployed in “deep strike” type manuvers (either through a portal or a Skull Wurm). Hell Grenadiers often use heavy infantry weapons such as large grenade launchers, and huge shotguns. Hazard - This demon appears as an eerie skeleton with a long boney tail, and digitigrade legs, and sharp dinosaur-like claws and talons. They are always coated in a bright green slime-mold like substance, either skin tight, or a whole blob encasing them. As their name and appearance suggests these demons are all about poisons and diseases. The substance is a type of fungus that can cause infection if come into contact with an open wound, and it’s filled with all sorts of demonic pestilence and poisons, meaning that one should NEVER come into physical contact with this demon. This demon is not limted to close-ranged combat, it can launch balls of pure filth at foes from afar. Hazards are strong, deadly, and unfortunately common. Bone Vulture - These flying demons resemble humanoid vultures with long boney arms and legs, and a pair of gray wings. Their skin has a reddish tone. Bone Vultures act as airborne soldiers in demonic armies, armed with either a black spear, halberd, or some HellTech firearm, such as a burst pistol, shotgun, or assault rifle. Bone Vutlures are very common in demon armies, almost close to being as common as Hell Troopers and Daemonknights. Krostro - Strange looking demons. Krostros have a green fleshy torso with skeletal demon arms and legs, a pair of boney bat wings, and a reptilian skull, with a long extraneous vertebrae rising up externally from the back of the skull, and looping back down, attached into the lower back bone. This odd appearance is something like a ruse. The “torso” is more like a chunk of dead meat, and the real demon is actually a skeleton-like creature. It is an extreme contortionist, able to bend it’s bones in any direction it desires. It’s favorite attack is to launch it’s skull at foes from a difference. The vertebrae is connected to the lower section of the torso. The Skull is not, and can easily reach out and skewer foes. Kellareeth - Also known as the invisible flesh demon. At a glance they look floating demonic snake skeletons, with a large torso, long arms, a dinosaur like head with a pair of horns, and a very long snake skeleton tail. The odd thing about these demons is that their flesh is invisible! No one knows why it’s orange-colored skin, red eyes, and wood brown underbelly is invisible, but despite being only partially invisible, it’s still a stealthy and deadly demon. And the fact they look like a floating demonic snake skeleton makes them extremely eerie to look upon. Slaughter Knight - Demonic cyborgs. Originally they were a tribe of weak, but numerous demons. And the Hell Smiths decided to shove all sorts of demonic machinery into their bodies, and replace their arms with weapons. Slaughter Knights have rightfully earned their name. Their digitigrade feet gives them great speed, and their right hand has been replaced with a massive chainsword, while their left hand has been replaced with a heavy machine gun. And they have "ball wheels" surgically integrated into their feet. Slaughter Knights are now elite assault infantry in demonic armies. Hell Runner - These small, lanky humanoid demons are only 4 feet tall. But that doesn’t mean they’re not deadly. Infact, these demons are infamous for creating whole bloodbaths single handily. They have a beak, and spikes on their head. And they have plates of armor, with sharp bards, across their body. They have a pair of large talons for feet. Hell Runners can curl up into a ball for very fast movement. Even when not in their ball form, they’re still really quick on their feet, hence their name. Their prefer weapon are machine pistols, which are perfect for their hit and run tactics. These demons prefer to attack during the night, or in dark places, so they can rush into the shadows, after taking an enemy down. Still, they are deadly effective in full scale warfare. Zilyther - Strange snake-like demons with a long mouth, and prehensile tentacles. Zilythers are 40 feet long, and their mouth, which splits their body horizontally, is 25 feet long. The tentacles are place in pairs, along it’s long sinuous body. There are twenty pairs along it’s body, ten on the top, ten on the bottom. Each pair, top and bottom, sits right beside each other, making it look like a group of four. Zilythers are dangerous demons, who slither across the ground, picking up any prey with their tentacles, which are 4 meters long each. The demon can open up it’s long mouth, becoming a giant pair of scissors, capable of even slicing mecha in half. Carnivorous - Giant demonic theropod dinosaurs. They resemble massive demonic Carnotaurus, twice the size of a T-Rex. They have pale skin, black spikes along their backs, and 6 red eyes. As their name suggest (aside from looking like a dinosaur) they crave fresh meat. They scour and stalk the worlds, looking for fresh victims to devour. These demons just love gorging themselves on whole communities, armies, and cities. As you can guess, they extremely powerful demons, and have been known to sometimes prey on their smaller kin. Fortunately they’re not the brightest, so they often end up serving more intelligent demons. Bonehound Skrop Zwurm Bludg'n'Har Ripsaw Proakrin Corolith Fallen Angel - Angels who fell to darkness are twisted in mind and body by their now demon comrades. They bare their muscular chests, but their legs are shrunken and bandaged completely. Their large bird-like wings have turned completely black except where the back meets the wings. Their large arms are blackened and scared, and their forearms have been bandaged. Their heads are encased in black metal skull-like masks, yet their golden hair hangs out. They usually wield massive chainswords. They act as guardians, and elite shocktroops, and sometimes commanders for the demons. Keralith - Demonic field commanders. Keralith have the upper body of a muscular woman, with a pair of dragon horns on her head, and orange scales on her shoulders. Her lower body is something akin to an insect, with six armored arachnid-like legs. They are often equipped with magical demonic swords, or powerful firearms. Keraliths often act as the sergeants, commanders, and other high-ranking officers in demon armies, leading hordes of demons against mortal, and supernatural enemies alike. Keralith are known to be very arrogant, rash, ruthless, and utterly brutal in their tactics. Doom Crawler - More of a living war engine than a demon. These gigantic demons look like massive bloated slugs, with the front enlarged, and the tail almost looking like it was flattened. The top is covered in a thick plate of chitin, with spikes along it’s back, and a big mouth above the large body, filled with vicious teeth. They have six giant insect-like legs for crawling. Doom Crawlers are living war machines of death and destruction. Demons often mount giant HellTech weaponry onto to them, making them all the more deadly. These demons just love plowing through an enemy fortification, using their massive size. HellSide - Immensly powerful Greater Demons. HellSides are only second to the Overlords of Darkness, the Demon Lords, and the Seven Lords of Hell themselves. HellSides are giant demons. They have long arms, and their forearms are massive, and their claws are sharp. Their feet are dinosaur-like and digitigrade. There is a massive heart-shaped hole in their chest. Their neck is long, and the head is draconic. They have black hair running down the back of their head, and six pairs of yellow eyes. They often cover their heads in bandages for unknown reasons. HellSides possess many powerful abilities such as creating portals to Hell. They can slam their fists into the ground, which will call forth their fellow demons to aid them in battle. Their appearance often signifies the approaching doom of a world. Overlord of Darkness - Greater Demons of Darkness. The Overlords are giant, almost as large as the Hellsides. They range in appearance, but what they do share in common is a muscular torso, covered in black armor, and a large pair of bat wings. Their heads, and lower body range and differ in appearance from one another. Some may have horned demon heads, or something akin to a crocodile. They may have hoofed legs, a mass of tentacles, or a swirling vortex of pure darkness. They are often armed with powerful demonic melee weaponry, and HellTech devices. As their name suggests, these are the generals of the demon armies. And often oversee the destruction of many enemies of the demons, both mortal and otherwise. Only the Demon Lords, and The Seven Lords of Hell may command them. They have a somewhat rivalry with the HellSides and Hell Minions. Hell Duke - Demonic “nobles” (in terms of rank). Hell Dukes have crimson skin, hooves, large black horns, a giant pair of bat wings. They often wear black armor, typically of demons. Hell Dukes are smarter than the average demon, and act as leaders in demon armies. Hell Dukes also wield great power, capable of demolishing a small company of mecha single handily. Hell Dukes also have great influence over most demons, and have access to some of the most powerful HellTech crafted by the Hell Smiths. They can even acquire their own personnel transportation. Hell Dukes are only outranked by Hellsides, the Overlords of Darkness, Demon Princes, Demon Lords, and The Seven Lords of Hell. Hell Minion - These big brutish demons can have a variety of forms. They normally have twelve foot high bodies, and broad muscular shoulders and arms, and typically wear black body armor. But their heads can range in a variety of appearances, from a horned demon head, to a squid-like face, something out of the works of HP Lovecraft. Hell Minions are elite demons, and are often the leaders of demon platoons, or acting as covert, or spec ops agents. Hell Minions are very powerful, and very intelligent. They excel in the tasks given to them. Hell Minions don’t always serve other demons. Sometimes evil mortals, and practitioners of magic summon to assist them in their schemes, which explains the name of "Minion". Hell Minions are often armed with a wide and deadly variety of HellTech weaponry. Reaper Hell Drudge Hell Thug Hell Slicer Hell Caster Bone Cannibal Grave Worm Skull Jumper Lubber Death Haunt Devastation Hook Cell Abber Gruer Co-acer Bicorn Hell Rider Rhornoth Skreith Strakdrazi Tyreloth Vile Behemoth Preyfinder Gorefeaster Hell Shooter 'D&D and Pathfinder Demons' Babau Balor Brimorak Canoloth Chasme Coloxus Dretch Glabrezu Hezrou Incubus Kalavakus Marilith Nabasu Nalfeshnee Omox Quasit Schir Seraptis Shadow Demon Shemhazian Solamith Succubus Vavakia Vermlek Vrock Vrolikai Barlgura Evistro Goristro Immolith Mezzodemon Abyssal Eviscerator Abyssal Rotfiend Bebilith Bloodseep Demon Gnaw Demon Kazrith Needle Demon Neldrazu Nycademon Pod Demon Runespiral Demon Rupture Demon Yochlol Klurichir Maw Demon Abyssal Scavenger Abyssal Wurm Armanite Blood Demon Bonegouge Assassin Bulezau Derghodemon Ferrolith Fire Demon Guardian Demon Haures Hydrodemon Ixitxachitl Jarrlak Jovoc Mahataa Malgodemon Mane Mavawhan Piscodemon Rutterkin Seszrath Shaadee Tomb Demon Voracalith Wendigo Yagnodemon 'Rifts Demons' Demon Bat Demon Fly Alu Aquatic Banshee Couril Ghouls and Nasu Labassu Lasae Mares/Nightmare Shedim Firethorn Hang-Jaw Demon Rat Razoredged Prowler Savage Fury Spiked strangler Bumble Ball Grave treader Heckler Hell's Wrath Nightwind Raging Doom Shimmering Slayer Blue Zone Moth Will O'Wisp Child Terror Puddle Wraith Concrete Men Bone Pig Hollow Giant Mosquito Demon Brek-Shall Soul Catcher Baal-Rog Gallu Jinn Magot Night Owl Rakshasa Skull stealer Slithering Screamer Ravenous Corruptor Grotesk Unclean Demon Claw Hell Horse Il'ya Demon Kaluga Hag Kladovik Guardian Nalet Serpent Hound Stone Demon Water Demon Wood Demon Khitaka Abductor Koshchei the Deathless Ones Midnight Demon Morozko Frost Demon Nightfeeder Whirlwind Wolf-Serpent 'Diablo Demons' Fallen *'Grunt' *'Champion' *'Lunatic' *'Shaman' *'Hound' Demon Trooper Demonic Hellflyer Deceiver Dark Hellion Demonic Tremor Subjugator Armaddon Armored Destroyer Mallet Lord Terror Demon Oppressor Demonic Hell Bearer Siegebreaker Assault Beast 'Devil May Cry Demons' Scarecrow Frost Assault Blitz Gladius Cutlass Basilisk Chimera Seed & Chimera Mephisto & Faust Alto & Bianco Angelos Fault 'Darksider Demons' Ashworm (or Ashcoil) - huge creatures which lurk beneath the ashes of the dead in the Ashlands. TheStygian is the strongest of these. Abyssal Rider - Dark riders, the Destroyer's Cavalry. Broodling - Horrid little spiders, the Demonic offspring of Silitha. Brood Guardian - Large spiders with a hard carapace that must be removed via the Abyssal Chain before they can be damaged. Shadowcaster - A snakelike Demon with sorcerous powers. Duskwing - Giant demonic bats driven by a thirst for blood, they gather around Tiamat. Fallen - Large winged demons able to fly, a twisted parody of the Angels they once were. The most powerful foes in darksiders. Gholen- Immense creatures with flaming hands, able to rip up sections of road and throw cars. Minion - Pack hunters who chase down their prey and attack with clawed hands, the dogs of hell. There are several types of Minion. Phantom Guard - Demons who still bear their angelic wings, albeit stunted and useless, they form the backbone of Hell's legions. Swarm - Earth's locusts, transformed into something terrifying, clouds of these can blot out the sun, considered Griever's''' pets.' 'Trauma' - massive creatures, slightly bigger than a Gholen, Trauma posses gigantic crushing claws. 'Wraith' - Seductive creatures masked in shadow, they float on the wind, looking for prey to satisfy their hunger. 'Grappleclaw' - A troublesome foe, large and brutish, fast and deadly, can certainly take a dent out of your health bar. 'Goremaw' - Hand-like demon hanging from the ceiling 'Rot Mauler' - A hulking, putrid zombie that emits toxic gas and can take a large beating. 'Anima Demons' '''Ignis' Stribog Manfeitor 'Hell Gate London Demons' Carnagor Fetid Hulk Ravager Stalker Imp *'Trooper' *'Scout' *'Sniper' *'Diabolist' Gremlin Darkspawn Minion *'Blade Minion' *'Shock Minion' Blood Angel Reaper Witch Doctor 'Warcraft Demons' 'Dante's Inferno Demons' 'Demonic War Machines' Skull-Wurm -''' '''The Damned These guys aren't technically demons, but rather unfortunate souls (dead or alive) who have somehow ended up trap in the Realm of Darkness. Damned Gunner - Damned Scavenger - Damned Edger - Damned Sniper - Damned Heavy - Damned Zulu - Demon Lords 'The Seven Lords of Hell' Lucifer Lord of Pride and Terror Satan Lord of Wrath and Hate Leviathan Lord of Envy and Destruction Mammon Lord of Greed and Sin Asmodeus Lord of Lust and Anguish Belphagor Lord of Sloth and Deceit Beelzebub Lord of Gluttony and Pain 'The Seven Evils' Diablo Baal Mephisto Azmodan Belial Andariel Duriel 'The 72 Pillars' 1. Bael 2. Agares 7. Amon 8. Barbatos 10. Buer 12. Sitri 13. Beleth 16. Zepar 21. Morax 22. Ipos 24. Naberius 25. Glasya-Labolas 26. Bune 27. Ronove 28. Berith 29. Astaroth 30. Forneus 32. Asmoday 33. Gaap 34. Furfur 35. Marchosias 37. Phenex 38. Halphas 39. Malphas 46. Bifrons 50. Furcas 51. Balam 54. Murmur 55. Orobas 56. Gremory 57. Ose 59. Orias 60. Vapula 61. Zagan 63. Andras 64. Haures 68. Belial 69. Decarabia 70. Seere 71. Dantalion 'Original Demon Lords' Razorgor Beliakor Stragruthra Mina Lilith Moloch Aphrodite 'Demon Lords from D&D and Pathfinder' Abraxas Dagon Demogorgon Flauros Kostchtchie Orcus Pazuzu 'Demon Lords from Rifts' 'Demon Lords from Devil May Cry' Role in Ultima Throughout the multiverse, demons have been summoned as either henchman or advisors for evil people. Many villains still continue to do this. As for the Organization, which does have demons in it's ranks, is able to field entire armies of demons, giving them a massive advantage over the other factions. Category:Bestiary Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Henchmen